I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns weighted golf training devices. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns weighted golf-swing training devices.
II. Prior Art
In the above referred to co-pending application and issued patent, there is disclosed a locking device which may be removably secured about a shaft. The device is defined by interdigitated opposingly arranged body portions that are locked together by way of a helically threaded fastener. The body portions cooperate to define a body member having a central aperture formed therethrough which enables the device to be secured to the shaft.
It has now been discovered that the principles embodied in the locking device thereof may be used to provide an improved golf swing training device. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a golf-swing training device which, generally, comprises:
(a) a shaft having a first end and a second end, the shaft having a top portion proximate the first end which defines a handle portion or grasping portion, a middle portion, and a bottom portion proximate the second end;
(b) a stopper abutting the second end and having a diameter greater than that of the bottom portion of the shaft; and
(c) at least one weight removably affixed to the shaft, the weight comprising:
(1) first and second interdigitating opposedly arranged body portions; and
(2) at least one locking member for locking the first and second body portions together and securing the body member to the shaft thereby precluding the slidable movement of the shaft relative to the body member.
At least one of the two body portions of the weight has a threaded channel formed therein so that when the two body portions are interdigitated about the shaft, the resulting body member has a channel drawn from its outer surface to its inner surface.
The locking member, which may be a screw or the like, fits into the channel and functions to secure the two body portions together, while allowing the shaft to slidably move through the central aperture when not engaged therewith.
When fitted together, the threaded screw secures the body member to the shaft in position by pressing the shaft against the inner surface of the body member. The body member is now in a fully locked position. In the fully locked position, the body member is restricted from slidable movement along the bottom portion of the shaft. The body member does not move relative to any portion of the shaft. The body member has a sufficient weight or mass such that in executing a golf swing the centripetal force created thereby forces a proper swing.
The shaft is, preferably, tapered and is fabricated to simulate a golf club such that the top portion is fitted with a conventional grip covering.
In use, one or more weights, of the same, or different mass may be placed about the shaft.
In a second aspect hereof, there is provided a weight of the type hereinabove described which is securable about a golf club shaft and which, thereby, provides a golf swing practice or warm-up weight.
The present invention will be more clearly understood with reference to the accompanying drawings. Throughout the various figures, like reference numerals refer to like parts in which: